


Butterflies

by star_k



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Pining, solo Louis and solo Harry but i don't mean the singing career kinda of solo here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_k/pseuds/star_k
Summary: ”Just a touch on the shoulder I’m passing outWish I could of told her I’m freaking outFor I have been poisoned by butterfliesI have been stared blankly by those eyesWhat don’t kill only makes us stronger, well I guess I’m stronger nowRoll with whatever flows or comes my way I always say”(Butterflies - Hudson Taylor)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much to my lovely betas [Steph](HTTP://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger), [Sammie](HTTP://britpickerhl.tumblr.com//) and [Alya](HTTP://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin/pseuds/Quentin). Without your usual input I'm nothing.
> 
> Also Genny, for always listening to my porn prompts. Keep glittering on.

**(part 1)**

 

They’d been friends since they were 15.

Or rather, since their failed night out, where Harry believed they were out on a date and kissed Louis - to receive a rather rude “Listen, mate, I had fun, but not like that. I liked you, though, so if you don’t mix things up we can be friends.” And so they did. Except-

Harry never told him the kiss came out of a crush, and how later his feelings never quite went away, Harry powerless to being so close to Louis all the time, couldn’t help falling head over heels in love with Louis.

It was better this way. Louis hadn’t realized back then he was gay, but he made it very clear from the following years that even if he liked boys, Harry wasn’t one of them. He didn’t resent Louis because of it, far from it. He cherished their friendship too much to ever risk losing it over something as selfish as his own unrequited feelings. So he rode his feelings out, basking in the love he felt for Louis, flowing with whatever went his way - be it new boyfriends, be it unplanned sleepover where they shared a bed and woke up in the morning together. Be it a house party so crowded Louis chose to sit on Harry’s lap instead of the floor.

“Jesus, you’re bony, Styles,” Louis wiggled his arse, trying to find a more comfortable position in his lap; it seemed like drunk Louis didn’t mind it looked like he was basically humping Harry in the middle of the living room, their friends and some strangers all around them.

“Stop it, Louis,” Harry clutched Louis’ arm still, bringing his back down so he was properly laying down against Harry’s chest. Louis hummed, glad with the new position, taking a sip from his cup and looking around the party.

“I thought you’d have a boner by now.” Louis murmured, sly glance towards a confused Harry.

“Why should I?”

“Pretty boy wiggling on your lap, Styles.” Louis sighed, perhaps because of how slow Harry sometimes was to follow his crazy thoughts. “Am I not your type?”

“You’re drunk, Louis,” Harry rolled his eyes, gulping down his beer and avoiding how every piece of his body was tense, on edge over how well they fit together and how much a flirt Louis was. Both trains of thought led to disaster and heartache and Harry knew better by now. He could kill his butterflies.

“Drunk AND cute,” Louis insisted, a pout on his lips, eyes obviously begging for the compliment.

“That you are,” Harry smiled softly, kissing him high on his cheekbones before he turned him over, letting Louis sit comfortably on the couch as he got up.

“Where are you going? Are you abandoning me? Styles!” Louis complained.

“I need to go to the bathroom, whiney baby.” Harry left his empty cup at the table, straightening and passing a hand through his sweaty hair. “All these beers, you know.”

“Fine, you _piss_ baby.” Louis turned his face, lips downturned as he took another sip from his cup, clearly dismissing Harry.

The way to the bathroom was miraculously empty, almost everyone gathered around the makeshift dance floor in the living room. At the beginning of the corridor there was a couple snogging, but nothing Harry couldn’t avoid on his path to a blessedly empty, surprisingly still clean bathroom.

He should know better than to do this at a friend’s house, and yet.

And yet Louis had been wriggling so prettily on his lap, there was only so much he could do to not get a boner, which was about ready to pop free now. Harry leaned back on the bathroom door, eyes closing as he gropped his cock through his tight jeans. Fuck, he should know better, he should be used to it after all these years, and yet.

He popped his hard on free from his trousers, not wearing any pants tonight was the worst decision he had if you didn’t count this one. Jacking off in a friend’s bathroom because Louis fits so well on his lap, the butterflies in Harry’s stomach as desperate as he was.

He had to be quick. He spat on his right hand, moving it down to jack himself off as fast as he could, left one coming up to shut his mouth from the noises he made. In his mind, Louis bounced on his lap, fucking himself back on Harry’s cock in the middle of the party, showing everyone how pretty he was, and how _Harry’s_ he was. Louis would be naked, of course. His body heaving in pleasure, neck thrown back with a moan as he circled his lips on Harry’s cock, his very own bobbing so tempting against his stomach. Then he would fuck himself lazily, kiss Harry fully on the mouth while his hips barely moved back and forth, their snogging session only interrupted so Louis could stand up and sit himself back down on Harry, reverse cowgirl style. Like this, he’d be laying back on Harry’s chest (just like he was minutes ago), mouth dragging against Harry’s neck, pretty mewls filling up his ears like music. Louis would get a bit pink from the rough scratch of Harry’s clothes on his soft body, but they’d only find that out a bit later, when they’d get back to their home for a second round. For now, they’d be too focused on Louis’ rhythm, how good he looked sitting on Harry’s cock, moving on Harry’s cock, body exposed for everyone to see how good Harry fucked him.

Harry came in his frenetic hand, a muffled moan filling the bathroom for a moment, as the Louis in his mind sat up a bit, giving Harry full view of his cock fucking into Louis’ arse, his hole swallowing him up as if he was made to take him.

As he got his breathing back in control, a small shiver running down his body, Harry wondered if he should be ashamed of himself, of how desperate he was for this boy who didn’t return his feelings. Pining away, daydreaming of a relationship they’d never have was one thing. Locking himself up in a bathroom in the middle of a party to masturbate thinking about his best friend was another. Still, his mind couldn’t care about anything but the ghost of Louis’ presence on top of him, giving a deeper feeling to his fantasy. He decided to blame it on the alcohol and move on, putting himself back inside his jeans when he was soft enough for it and then washing his hands. A glance to the mirror showed he looked presentable enough, even if his cheeks were a bit flushed and pupils still blown. He’d also blame it on the alcohol if anybody asked.

Harry left the bathroom, moving back to the center of the party, deciding to drink a cup of water at the last minute, entering the kitchen to get it. That’s where Louis was, of course. Leaning against the counter as he ate some nachos.

“That took some time.” He said around a mouthful of nachos, offering them to Harry once they made eye contact. “I was left all alone, had to come and find myself some comfort nachos.”

“Shut up,” Harry laughed, picking two nachos and shoving on his mouth, suddenly hungry for food. “It wasn’t that long.”

“Hm. Wonder what you were up to.” There was a dangerous glint to Louis’ eyes, mischief ready to pour from them. Harry was a butterfly happily caught in his net, ready to be devoured away.

“There was a line.” He replied weakly.

“I bet there was.”

 

**(part 2)**

 

Sometimes Louis dreaded his past choices. Today was one of these days.

He’d been hiding in the pool all day long, too damn hot to so much as step out of it, let alone to eat. That’s why nobody would suspect anything and he’d be happy to keep it that way.

Harry had gotten in earlier, pridefully showing off his now healed butterfly tattoo, adorning his stomach with delicate black lines and a terrible, now eternal, pun. He’d first seen it when Harry made it, the skin around the butterfly an angry red and a happy smile on Harry’s dimpled face. He’d sent a pic to their groupchat, everyone mocking him for his choice but delighted in it anyway. Louis had been very vocal on how the tattoo looked, and even more later as he used the pic to get himself off alone in his room. So he had feelings for his best friend, the very same guy he began a friendship over a failed date and a rejection from his part.

Louis hated past him, really, he’s the fucker who put him in such a situation.

The situation in hand was as it follows: after an entire day of talking, laughing, and fooling around at the pool with their group of friends, Louis was still the only one inside the water, watching as Harry glistened wet, moving around the backyard, a game of football between him and the boys.

The fucking butterfly stark black against his stomach, mocking Louis of his own ones fluttering around his stomach every time the dimples came out full force.

So he had a dumb crush on his best friend. So he popped a boner in the middle of the pool over him. So what. Judge him all you want, it won’t change the fact Harry Styles is his weakness and past Louis Tomlinson is a miserable little shit.

It was already late, twilight casting shadows over their forms, lights illuminating the party closer to the house, giving the impression Harry’s butterfly had come alive, wings fluttering softly in the shadows as Harry moved. Louis had been left alone in a mostly dark pool, focused on the man of his dream - _his best friend_ \- being himself, unaware of Louis’ hungry gaze. He shifted slightly, water splashing around him as he humped the pool wall, his cock sensitive inside his swimming trunks, the drag of fabric against his head a bit much. He felt crazed in want, hiding himself, head resting in both his folded arms atop the border of the pool. He shouldn’t be doing this, but his mind couldn’t stop conjuring thoughts of a semi darkened room, Harry’s butterfly tattoo shifting slightly as they fucked hard and fast.

Fuck, he really shouldn’t be doing this, but his hips didn’t seem to want to stop moving.

He opened his eyes back up again, head turning so it laid sideways on his left arm, his right hand moving down to tease his cock underneath the water. His eyes focused on Harry, a hitch of a breath leaving his lips as he watched Harry with his head throw back, laughing aloud to whatever Niall just said, hand on his stomach hiding away the butterfly from Louis’ view. He kept moving his fingers underwater, fumbling with his cock and balls inside his shorts, hips humping imperceptibly against his own hand and the wall. Louis bit his lips, aware of how very wrong what he was doing was, a thrill running down his spine at the thought of being caught in his desperation for Harry, how would he react to seeing Louis teasing himself by thoughts of him, of his body, his tattoos.

Thoughts of how hard he wanted Harry to fuck him.

Louis held back a moan, a choked sort of noise dying in his throat by the thought of Harry lazily fucking him inside the pool, their hips movements rippling the water around them, Harry kissing and biting Louis’ neck and shoulder, holding him impossibly tight as he fucked slowly inside him, Louis’ cock dragging against the wall much like it was happening right now.

He sped his movements up a little bit, still conscious of any noise he could make or of any wandering eyes towards his direction. After thinking he was gonna get caught twice, and when no one seemed to care about what he was doing, he picked the rhythm back up again, mouth panting slightly on his arm, hairs raised in goosebumps moving by his gasping breath, tanned skin hiding partially his face.

If Harry were to look at him now, he’d see how desperate Louis pinned for him, partially hidden blue eyes lust blown admiring his form from far away, body moving rhythmically, humping his hand to thoughts of being fucked deep by no one but Harry, his best friend.

Louis came, eyes closing and cock twitching in his hand, the Harry in his mind praising him, voice rough against his ear whispering how good he was, how pretty he’d come fucking himself back on his cock. Louis stilled his movements, thoughts lost in his fantasy, daydreaming of how Harry would come inside him, the noises the water would make as they turned and clung to each other, snogging slowly, never ending as the night grew around them.

“Did you fall asleep?” Harry asked above him, voice slightly slurred from the alcohol, too chirpy to still be part of Louis’ fantasy. He opened his eyes, right hand moving inconspicuously away from his soft cock to gaze at his best friend lazily.

“Am ‘bout to.” Louis murmured roughly, hoping Harry thought it was because of sleepiness, not of an impromptu orgasm.

“Come now, Lou,” Harry squatted beside Louis, one hand petting his hair as the other settled on his arm. “Get out of the pool and go take a shower, I can take you home soon enough.”

Louis hummed, the idea of having Harry alone, his attention all on Louis tempting enough to take him out of the water. Not now, though. Soon.

“I like your tattoo, by the way. Have I said that?”

Harry laughed softly, “yeah, you’ve mentioned once or twice.”

“I really do.” His gaze never left Harry’s, his face soft with sleepiness while Harry’s was open in glee. “It suits you. Delicate, pretty, and very punny.”

Harry’s smile grew impossibly big, his eyes shining in the almost dark surrounding them.

“Thank you, Louis,” his voice began, softly echoing around them, rippling like the waves around Louis, “that’s very kind of you.”

Louis hummed, closing his eyes again. “Not really.”

 

**(part 3)**

 

They couldn’t believe it was happening, finally happening after so long.

Louis threw his head back, a satisfied groan escaping his open lips as he rotated his hips, the movement driving Harry’s cock deeper inside his arse, Harry’s hand tightening his hold on Louis’ thighs because of how good he felt.

How good they felt together, moved together. Finally.

And to think it all began with an accidental boner as they woke up tangled together from a power nap on Harry’s bed.

Harry fucked upwards, chasing Louis’ movements, his back sweaty against his sheets. In all his years pining for his best friend, the lovely _lovely_ guy currently riding Harry’s cock in abandon, he could never grasp just how gorgeous Louis would look moaning just for him. His fantasies would never live up to reality anyway, he could never conjure up how pink Louis’ lips would look gasping his name or how his lashes would flutter whenever his cock grazed Louis’ prostate.

“Harry,” Louis supported himself with a trembling hand atop Harry’s stomach, nails scratching the butterfly inked into his skin as his other hand jacked himself off, pretty cock flushed red in his small hand, bobbing with the movements they both made. The headboard banging against the wall was loud enough to almost drown Louis’ whisper, but Harry was too focused on everything Louis at the moment to let it pass.

“I’m here, baby,” Harry propped his feet up, giving leverage so he could fuck deeper and faster into Louis, helping them both to reach their orgasms sooner. “I got you.”

Louis came first, eyes rolling back, mouth open in a long moan, his orgasm coursing through his whole body atop Harry - he could feel it from Louis’ inside, how his hole milked Harry’s still  thrusting cock and his hips undulating through it, back hunched by how strong it was. As he came to, still panting harshly, eyes blown staring down at Harry, he cleaned his hand coated in come against Harry’s tattoo, the butterflies wings messy with Louis’ release.

(If they were more aware of anything but how good they were together, they’d wonder about the symbolism of Louis’ action, how he was basically claiming ownership of the butterflies in Harry’s stomach, the nervous fluttering of feelings to be owned by Louis and no one else.)

Harry swapped their positions, conveniently using Louis’ boneless state to have him where he wanted - underneath Harry as he held him, hips pistoning, fucking Louis’ pliant body after his own release. His hand opening Louis’ legs wider, mouth biting and sucking into his neck, hitches of breath escaping his lips mingled with mindless praise, with words of longing and pining and how complete he felt now they were properly together.

“Harry,” Louis pulled Harry’s hair, legs hitching up high against his waist, “Harry.” He whimpered again, soft enough to draw the orgasm out of Harry, who clutched both hands - one in Louis’ thigh, one on the sheets - to try and hold himself as he came deep inside Louis. They took their time holding each other, chest heaving between them, Harry softening inside Louis.

After a while, Harry kneeled up, taking his cock out gently, dropping Louis’ leg open on the mattress. It gave him the perfect view of Louis’ pink hole, the hunger inside him not even close to being satiated. His hand moved from his own cock upwards slowly, passing over his come covered butterfly tattoo. His fingers now sticky in Louis’ release moved automatically to his panting mouth, tongue licking them clean.

They both gazed at each other, assessing the other’s reaction, an unspoken insecurity hovering over them.

Now what?

Louis gripped Harry’s free hand and pulled him until they were both lying down, chest to chest on the bed, butterflies fluttering in both their stomachs, breaths mingling.

  
(They kissed.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is real short and real PWP. Just a little something I thought while listening to that song (that y'all should listen to). To be honest, I created a pwp blog to post all these plot bunnies, so if you want come follow or request a prompt [ here](HTTP://temporarylarryfix.tumblr.com/) and here is [perfectdagger](HTTP://perfectdagger.tumblr.com/), my actual 1D blog. Y'all should check our [HPAU work](HTTP://archiveofourown.org/series/591754), js.


End file.
